


Triple Stilinskis, Triple Hales

by MasterKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Boypussy, Dubious Consent, Hale Twins, Incest, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stilinski triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Fun times with Stiles and his triplets, Stuart and Thomas, Peter and his twin Ian, and Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stuart and Thomas are roughly based off Dylan O'Brien's characters in "The Internship" and "Maze Runner" respectively. Ian Hale only takes his name and appearance from Ian Bohen. His personality/actions/etc. are seriously in no way meant to reflect or be based on the actor, I just didn't want to use a random name. Consider him an OC.
> 
> Stuart is somewhere in the ace (asexual) spectrum. He's also demialterous, and has a queerplatonic relationship with Stiles. He's also sex-positive/sex-favourable or possibly sex-indifferent.  
> Ship tags might (probably) get added next chapter, where Stuart will be present and may be involved with Stiles while Stiles is with Peter and possibly Ian.
> 
> **Some background info in case it doesn't get explicitly written in:**
> 
>   * Derek is an omega by birth, and alpha by canonical werewolf means. They're different things, one being genetic, the other totally unrelated, so he's both simultaneously.
>   * Thomas and Stuart are betas, although Thomas might be considered dynamic-fluid, where he identifies as an alpha or demi-alpha almost exclusively when dealing with omegas (particularly Derek in this case) in heat.
>   * Peter might also be considered trans-dynamic, although like I said, genetic dynamic and werewolf dynamic are separate things. I think he's relatively okay being a beta genetically, but canonically considers himself an alpha as a werewolf, even when he isn't.
> 


Stiles was packing up his things as the loft emptied out. He was okay for now, just starting his pre-heat, but he probably wouldn't be in any state to attend the next pack meeting.

"Need some help with that?" Stiles looked up at Peter approaching him as he tried to fit as many books safely inside his backpack as he could. He looked at the man a little suspiciously, but agreed.

"You can carry that pile," he said, nodding towards it. Peter picked it up and Stiles slung his backpack on, but before he could pick up the remaining pile, Ian already had it. Stiles said a quiet "thanks" before taking the elevator down with them.

"So," Peter started once Stiles pressed the button for the ground floor, "what's with all the books?" Stiles snorted at the man's curiosity. Peter was always looking for information he could use to his advantage.

"I'm probably going to be busy next time, so I'm getting all the materials I can now so I can send my research back with Stu and Tommy." Peter leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sure Derek would let you research here even if you can't specifically come to the meeting. Seems a pain to bring all this home."

"I don't want to trigger his heat." Peter chuckled.

"Cute as you are, you're as much a beta as your brothers. That how identical triplets work," Peter teased. Stiles was about to retort that he knows how identical triplets work, but Ian picked that time to pipe in.

"I thought you were fraternal." The doors dinged before opening, and Stiles sighed, stepping out.

"I am. I'm also identical." He heard Peter scoff as the twins followed him out. When they didn't say anything, Stiles figured they were too shocked and confused to even fathom a response. "Ever heard of Genetic Chimerism?"

"No, but if it can genuinely explain how you're both fraternal and identical to _both_ your brothers, then you've piqued my interest," Peter drawled, following Stiles outside.

"Basically, a chimera has multiple sets of DNA, in my case, from two separate embryos fusing together. Most of my cells are made up of the same DNA as my brothers, from the same embryo that we're all from." Stiles pulled out his keys and unlocked the jeep, opening the back door and putting in his bag, before Peter and Ian followed suit. "However, after that embryo split, my portion met up with a different embryo, different _omega_ set of DNA, which makes up most of my reproductive organs." The twins moved back, shutting the door and watching him curiously. "Hence, me being a different dynamic than my brothers, and being able to trigger Derek's heat if I'm not careful." Peter quirked a sly grin that said he was pleased with the information.

"Well," he said, watching as Stiles climbed into the driver's seat, "if you ever want help with your heat, you have my number." Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to suppress the arousal he felt at the thought, which was hard to do while he was in pre-heat. Peter smirked knowingly.

"Thanks, but Stuart and Tommy usually see me through it. Although," Stiles said thoughtfully, "I'm thinking of trying to get Tommy and Derek to admit they're interested in each other, so I might just stick with Stuart this time around."

"Yeah, there's definitely been some eye-fucking going on there. If you were a werewolf, you'd be able to smell the arousal coming off Derek in waves," Ian chuckled, coming up to stand next to his brother. Peter nodded towards Ian in deference to his twin's statement.

"Offer still stands," Peter affirmed. "Something to consider." Stiles nodded, mumbling out a sarcastic "uh-huh" as he started up the car.

"I wouldn't mind joining in if you're craving some DP," Ian said, smiling way too innocently for his statement. Stiles almost coughed.

"Oh my god, you guys are horrible. Ian, you're officially banned from going anywhere near my computer. I would've taken Peter to be the one creeping my browser history. Anyways, I'm leaving. See you in a couple weeks," Stiles said as he drove off, muttering under his breath, "if not sooner." Peter and Ian both grinned, hearing him easily and knowing the boy had definitely taken them under consideration.


End file.
